1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to power transfer systems, and, more particularly, to a system for maximizing the performance of a work producing load element such as a dyno electric machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As the availability and efficiency of photovoltaic cell sources has increased in recent years, applications utilizing such cells has increased. Because the power generating capability of solar cells is dependent upon ambient conditions, the power generating capability of the cells is at times limited. Various apparatus and methods have been developed to most efficiently utilize the generated power.
In order to most efficiently utilize the electrical power generated by an array of photovoltaic cells, it is desired to operate the system such that the maximum amount of power is supplied to the work producing load element, or to otherwise maximize the work performed by the load element.
While the present invention is not so limited, one example of a system which may be powered by electricity generated by photovoltaic cells is a system using a dyno electric machine to circulate fluid in a swimming pool. In such a system, a pump motor is supplied electrical energy to operate a pump which circulates the fluid in the swimming pool. A system for optimizing the pumping efficiency of the pump for any fluid medium particularly liquids would enhance the performance of the system.
It is therefore the object of the present invention to provide a system which maximizes the efficiency of power transfer of a direct current power supply, such as power supplied by an array of photovoltaic cells, to most efficiently operate a load element, such as, for example, dyno electric machine or a motor connected to a pump for fluid.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a system to optimize the efficiency of a dyno electric motor as a work producing element.